


Chico lindo

by Tephie239



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Especial navideño, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tephie239/pseuds/Tephie239
Summary: Steven quiere pasar una linda navidad junto a su amiga Spinel.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 22





	Chico lindo

Con cada paso que daba más sentía el frío colarse entre su chaqueta, aunque no odiaba ese clima no negaría que preferiría estar en un cálido día de verano, calzando sandalias y jugando en la playa con sus amigos. 

Aún así sonrió y luego dejó escapar un poco de su aliento, viendo el vapor escaparse frente a él. Caminaba sin prisa por la acera en aquella cuadra, no estaba tan transitado esa mañana.

Apenas había visto a un par de personas caminando y pocos carros pasar. 

Cuando se encontró frente a aquella casa se quedó parado unos cuantos segundos, aún reflexionaba sobre lo que quería hacer. 

«No pienso correctamente cuando se trata de ella» 

Y tampoco era algo tan malo, pero la verdad es que aquella chica de cabellos color cereza había hecho de su vida algo más diferente e intenso. 

Y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. 

Ah, solo simples secretos del chico Universe. 

Había conocido a Spinel en la preparatoria, ella era mayor que él, pues iba dos semestres adelante. 

Cuando había ingresado de inmediato investigó sobre los clubes y el de teatro musical llamó su atención por completo, así que un día fue a donde ellos ensayaban y se quedó sin dudarlo.

Spinel llegó pocos días después, no muy contenta había explicado que necesitaba puntos extra y debía hacer alguna actividad extra, así que White —la cariñosa tía de Steven y maestra de la preparatoria— le dijo que ese club era una excelente idea. 

Así que allí estaba él, viendo a esa chica cruzada de brazos y sentada en un pupitre mientras que el maestro comentaba algo.

Un voluntario para un pequeño ensayo.

Steven iba a levantar la mano pero el profesor dejó de lado el "voluntario" y le pidió a Spinel que pasara al frente. Con una expresión de "acabe ya con este sufrimiento" se puso de pie y se colocó sobre una pequeña área más elevada, apenas lo que mediría un escalón. 

El profesor le preguntaba un par de cosas y él no prestaba atención a eso, sino a ella.

Su aspecto físico.

Era una chica delgada, con ligeras curvas marcadas y de estatura similar a la suya, sus cabellos eran largos y oscuros, en ese entonces solo las puntas de su cabello estaban teñidas en ese color cereza.

De un momento a otro notó que los demás guardaron silencio y luego ella comenzó a cantar. 

Su corazón dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar centrar su atención aún más en ella.

Era una canción lenta, su voz era suave y melancólica. 

Mientras Spinel cantaba miraba hacia sus propias manos, Steven supuso que tal vez le daba pena ver a los otros.   
Fue una canción corta y él lamentó eso. 

Los días pasaron y el chico de cabellos rizados se estaba convirtiendo en su fan, sobre todo después de que la escuchó cantar una canción con una voz bastante fuerte y cautivante, sus notas altas, dios, al menos no se sintió tan mal al saber que no era el únicoembobado en la clase. 

Bueno, no al principio. 

Recordaba haber intentado llamar su atención cuando le tocaba participar, fallando rotundamente. No fue hasta que les tocó hacer una obra que pudo convivir con ella genuinamente. 

Ella era una extraña mezcla, felicidad y tristeza, risas y emociones explosivas, lágrimas escapando sin compasión.

Aún así, la hallaba muy interesante.

Spinel, en el fondo, era una persona amigable, amorosa, leal.

Y él tuvo la fortuna de vivirla de esa manera, al menos solo en unas ocasiones. 

Fueron amigos en los meses en que se pudieron ver en la preparatoria.

Pero bueno, ahora era diferente.

De eso ya tenía un año, Steven se encontraba cursando su penúltimo semestre y Spinel ya estaba en la universidad. No se veían mucho, solo se encontraban de repente en la zona donde estaban los distintos campus y la preparatoria.

Salió de sus pensamientos y dio un pequeño salto en su lugar cuando escuchó que la puerta fue abierta. La vio sin poder decir palabra alguna, la chica de las coletas estaba bajo el marco de la puerta. 

—Cielos, Universe, llevas como cinco minutos parado en el mismo lugar —se cruzó de brazos—. Si no te hubiese reconocido habría llamado a la policía. 

—Ah, yo... 

La joven frunció el ceño y suspiró, dando un paso y luego girándose para cerrar la puerta con llave. 

—¿Vas a salir? 

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? 

«Sí, muy obvio» 

La vio caminar hacia él, aprovechó para moverse un poco de ese lugar, también yendo hacia ella. Ahora que ponía suficiente atención, él era más alto que la joven, apenas unos pocos centímetros. 

—Spinel. 

—Dime. 

—¿Por qué no llevas suéter? Está haciendo mucho frío. 

—No sé —se encogió de hombros. 

—Sé que no te gusta el invierno así que... 

—Solo no tengo ganas de ponerme uno —comenzó a caminar por la banqueta. 

—Oh, espera —fue detrás de ella, incorporándose a su ritmo. 

—¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? —miraba hacia el frente—. Ya no somos amigos. 

Dio un suspiro ante eso, no sabía si pensar si era cierto o no. Hablaban muy poco por mensajes, tal vez una vez por mes o incluso ninguna, y cuando se veían no se detenían ni a saludarse. 

—Bueno... es que hoy es... 

—Navidad, sí. 

—Y es tu cumpleaños —sonrió ligeramente. 

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba. 

—¿En serio? 

—No, pero me gustaría —rió sin humor—. Me siento aún más triste en estos días... 

Y supo que se había arrepentido de decir eso, pues ahora el chico Universe haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla hablar de sus sentimientos y ¡no! No otra vez.Odiaba que la gente la viera llorar. 

—Peeero ¿vienes conmigo exactamente por qué? —al fin lo miró, nerviosa. 

—Oh —sonrió—. Te mandé un par de mensajes hace unos días para invitarte a pasar la noche buena con mi familia, sabía que tú ibas a... 

—Estar sola. 

—Sí. 

—Mi madre adoptiva tuvo que salir —bromeó sobre aquel título—, y ya sabes, a los verdaderos ni me les acerco, no quiero nada más que no sea su dinero para las cuotas escolares. 

Cruel. 

—Sí, por eso mismo, White se fue de viaje y quería que estuvieras conmigo —y los ojos de Spinel se abrieron solo un poco más—. ¡Y con las chicas! —rió. 

—Ah... —miró hacia adelante de nuevo—. Steven, ¿debería mentirte? 

El chico dejó salir un "hmm" y la joven suspiró. 

—No abrí tus mensajes pero sí los vi, por un momento lo pensé pero... estas fiestas son para estar con tu familia. 

—Y yo quiero que seas parte de ella. 

Había dejado salir esas palabras sin darle tantas vueltas.

Solo los pensamientos que albergaban lo más profundo de su corazón.

Realmente la quería. 

—No quería incomodar —sonó bastante sincera. 

—Sabes que no habría sido así... 

—Steven, no bromeo, en estos días me pongo peor y dime, ¿quién querrá ver a una chica que no es capaz de sonreír y solo amarga el ambiente? Si yo pudiera separarme de mí misma lo haría. 

Arrugó las cejas, odiaba escucharla hablar de esa manera. Pero no podía sentir algo malo por ella, solo quería ayudarla y que volvieran a ser amigos. 

—¿Ves? Ya te incomodé. 

—Spinel, ¿a dónde vas? —esquivó lo último. 

—No sé, solo quería salir a caminar —dejó escapar su aliento continuamente, estaba jugando—. No tenía nada más qué hacer en mi casa, además me dio hambre. 

—Oh, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué comiste anoche? 

—Aire. 

—Muy graciosa. 

—¿La honestidad es divertida? 

—¿No has comido nada? 

—No, ayer no me dieron ganas de comer y... 

—¿No comiste en todo el día? —se exaltó. 

—No —contestó con simpleza, luego sonrió—. ¿Vas a regañarme? 

—Spinel, no puedes descuidarte así, vives sola y si te enfermas, ¿quién cuidará de ti? 

«Oh, yo podría... ¡Pero no!» 

—Mmm sí, como sea —suspiró pesado—. Dios, soy una tonta, realmente odio este clima —gruñó. 

Y no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que la joven sintiera que estaban colocando algo sobre ella, sobre su espalda. Miró a Steven, quien le estaba sonriendo. 

—Pero te dará frío... 

—Está bien, tengo una camisa de manga larga, el suéter y esta linda bufanda. 

—¿Y si te enfermas? 

El joven sintió un cosquilleo, contento de saber que aún se preocupaba por él. 

—Estaré bien, en serio. Tú la necesitas más que yo. 

—Bien... —movió sus brazos para poder ponerse la chaqueta correctamente—, vaya, realmente es cómoda... 

—Lo es. 

Spinel sonrió levemente mientras sentía una agradable calidez en sus mejillas. 

—Sigues siendo el mismo chico lindo y amable —murmuró. 

El joven sonrió y al fin llegaron a la esquina, tenían que cruzar la calle, instintivamente vio hacia ambos lados, al comprobar que no venía ningún auto tomó la mano de Spinel y comenzaron a cruzar. 

La chica de las coletas se sorprendió por eso, podía jurar que su corazón se había saltado un latido. Cuando llegaron al otro extremo él no la soltó, solo siguieron caminando. 

Lo miró con curiosidad, Steven solo seguía sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Spinel movió un poco su mano, como si la estuviera acomodando, luego la apretó ligeramente, solo para comprobar que realmente quisiera sostenerla.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse tonta, si fue él quien la tomó.

El pequeño pensamiento de que los otros los verían como una pareja la hizo sonreír, sintiéndose ya extraña por las veces en que lo había hecho ese día.

Vaya, ¿desde hace cuánto que no sonreía así? 

—Mentirosa. 

—¿Qué? —realmente la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Dijiste que no eras capaz de sonreír. 

—No estoy sonriendo. 

—¿No? 

—Mi cara se entumece de frío, es eso. 

Steven rió —Qué forma tan extraña de entumecerse, solo a ti te pasan cosas raras —volvió a mirar hacia al frente—. Spinel. 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar algo? 

—¿Desayunar? 

—Sí, podemos ir a un restaurant o una cafetería. 

—No sé... no traigo mucho dinero, solo traje un poco por si se me ocurría comprar algo. 

—Yo te invito, será tu regalo. 

—Mmm... bueno, creo que no puedo rechazarte. 

  
Cuando llegaron a un establecimiento de comida entraron, había mucha gente, aunque no estaba a toda su capacidad.

Steven dijo que tenía que ir al baño y soltó su mano, Spinel se había quedado un par de segundos pensando en lo inmediato de su anhelo. 

Luego reaccionó, estaba en medio de la recepción y no quería parecer más extraña, así que se abrió paso a la zona de las mesas y buscó una disponible.

Afortunadamente encontró una junto a una ventana, cuando se sentó dio un largo suspiro, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y luego su rostro sobre sus manos. 

«No es como una cita, ¿verdad?» 

Rogaba todos los cielos que el rubor no se hiciera presente en su rostro, aunque no sabía si era posible evitarlo, aquellos dulces pensamientos volvían a ella. Hacía mucho que no hablaba tanto con él y sentía esa comodidad y alegría. 

—Buenos días —una muchacha se detuvo junto a la mesa—, ¿viene acompañada? 

—Ah, sí, otra persona —asintió. 

La joven sonrió y dejó dos menús. 

—¿Gusta algo para tomar? 

—Por ahora está bien así. 

—Okay —sonrió y se retiró. 

Comenzó a hojear el menú, no muy interesada por los primeros platillos. Y tampoco es como si estuviera prestando tanta atención. 

—Regresé —tomó asiento. 

—Hola —levantó la mirada, sonriente. 

—¿Ya escogiste algo? 

—Oh, no, aún no. 

—Puedes elegir lo que quieras —sonrió, viendo el menú. 

Infló las mejillas, regresando la vista a aquellas letras e imágenes. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad y atención, en cierto punto era incómodo. 

Desearía que no fuera así, sabía que Steven lo estaba haciendo de todo corazón. 

Después de unos minutos al fin pidieron algo, ambos quisieran pancakes y malteadas.

Spinel de fresa y Steven de chocolate.

Mientras esperaban estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales, de lo que habían hecho últimamente y de cómo los había tratado la vida escolar. 

—Dos-tres, para resumir —rió Steven, suspirando después—. En general no puedo quejarme, menos ahora. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Volví a hablar contigo, ya no tendrá que ser un deseo de año nuevo. 

—De hecho son propósitos, no deseos —señaló. 

—Oh... ya veo por qué no se cumplían —lució algo confundido, luego se encogió de hombros—. En fin, estoy muy feliz de poder estar contigo. 

—Si tú lo dices, Universe. 

La mesera llegó y dejó lo que habían ordenado, los chicos agradecieron y no tardaron en empezar a comer.

Mientras Spinel disfrutaba de su malteada Steven aprovechó para tomarle una foto, la chica de los cabellos teñidos se apenó y comenzó a reír. 

—Te ves muy linda —dijo sin pena alguna. 

—Yo siempre —puso una mano sobre su barbilla, cerrando los ojos. 

El chico rió ligeramente y continuó comiendo. Entre bromas y anécdotas que más bien parecían chistes, continuaron desayunando.

Cuando estaban acabando a Steven se le ocurrió una idea. Llamó a la mesera y le comentó algo, Spinel abrió de más los ojos y se lamentó internamente. Quería decirle algo al chico, de verdad empezaba a incomodarse. 

—Oye... 

Pero ya era tarde.

Un par de meseros se agruparon alrededor de la mesa, la que los atendía puso un cupcake con una velita enfrente de Spinel.

Y... comenzaron a cantar. 

La gente de otras mesas volteó, ella se sintió apenada y odió esa atención. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía un nudo en la garganta, estaba moviendo un pie continuamente. Volteó a ver al chico de cabellos rizados, también estaba cantando. 

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti~ 

—¡Pide un deseo! —el chico sonrió y movió sus manos con emoción. 

Spinel dejó de contener su respiración y asintió, cerrando los ojos. No fue un deseo exactamente, sino un pensamiento desesperado. 

«Quiero que se acabe ya» 

Abrió los ojos y le sopló a la vela, la chispa se extinguió, al igual que su sensación de comodidad. Llevó su mirada al chico Universe, quien se levantó de su asiento. 

—¿Nos puedes tomar una foto? 

La joven asintió y el joven se sentó a su lado rápidamente, colocándose un poco por detrás de ella, una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra haciendo el signo de amor y paz. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para la foto, y ni quería ver cómo había salido.

—Felicidades —la muchacha le sonrió a Spinel y le regresó el teléfono a Steven. 

El joven bloqueó el dispositivo y volteó a ver a su acompañante, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a la chica mirando hacia abajo. 

—¿Estás bien? 

Las cejas de Spinel se arrugaron y al momento en que torció su boca las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. 

—Ey... ¿qué pasó? —preguntó con una mezcla de angustia y ternura. 

La chica de las coletas sollozó y talló sus ojos —Quiero salir de aquí. 

Steven se encogió un poco, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho. 

—Déjame salir —lo vio y se movió hacia él, le obstruía el paso. 

Steven se movió en el asiento y se levantó, Spinel se fue rápidamente. 

«Oh, no» 

Fue tras de ella, pero cuando la vio de nuevo ya estaba cruzando la puerta. 

—¡Oye! 

Se detuvo, pero no volteó. 

—Espérame, ¿sí? 

Asintió y fue a recargarse a una de las columnas que adornaban la entrada.   
Steven suspiró y se fue de regreso, aún tenía que pagar la cuenta. 

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles del centro, muchas personas aún pasaban con bolsas, los locales y las luminarias tenían adornos.

Era mediodía, pero la temperatura no había cambiado mucho, aún circulaba el aire frío y el cielo seguía nublado. 

Ambos iban en silencio, ya llevaban un par de minutos sin decir nada. 

Steven tragó saliva y se incorporó totalmente, antes había estado un poco atrás.

Después de pensarlo mucho se atrevió a acercar una de sus manos a ella, tomando y sacando la mano que estaba dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

En un principio sí sintió un pequeño sobresalto, pero después de tomarla con seguridad Spinel la apretó y luego la soltó ligeramente para mover la posición de sus dedos y entrelazar ambas manos. 

El chico sintió un alivio por eso, pero aún tenía que hablar con ella. 

—Spinel. 

—Dime —su voz fue tan suave y triste. 

—Hay un parque aquí cerca, ¿quieres ir? 

—Si está bien para ti, sí. 

—¿Y para ti? 

La chica bufó, volteándolo a ver —Sí. 

Una pequeña sonrisa. 

Steven se la devolvió, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el parque, guiando a la joven. 

Estando a una cuadra el chico decidió que sería bueno empezar. 

—Entonces... 

—Oh, aquí vamos —rió y negó con la cabeza. 

—Ey, es necesario, sabes que no me voy a quedar así. 

—Sí... lo sé. 

—¿Por qué lloraste? 

—Estoy sensible. 

Un "hmm" y un gruñido. 

Spinel rió de nuevo —Muchas cosas en realidad —suspiró pesado—. Ah, es difícil explicarlo... 

—No hay prisa —sonrió—. Pero sí me gustaría saber qué pasa. 

—Tú pasas. 

—¿Qué? 

—Es decir, tú viniste y me diste toda esta atención y cariño, me has dicho cosas lindas, me invitaste a comer, estás tomando mi mano y... —se detuvo, estaba hablando muy rápido—. Es... mucho. 

—¿Es malo? 

—No —lo miró de nuevo—, y ese es el problema, ¿por qué esto me es tan inusual? ¿E incómodo? 

Steven arrugó las cejas y luego volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle, Spinel entendió eso y dejó ir un poco de aire, ya no tan interesada en jugar con eso.

Cuando cruzaron al fin llegaron al parque, algunos de los árboles o lo que quedaba de ellos también estaban adornados, pero estos con luces. No había tanta gente por ahí, los negocios estaban más transitados. 

—Lo siento, Steven. 

—¿Qué? No, no te disculpes —se detuvo, Spinel hizo lo mismo—. Yo no quería incomodarte, para nada, solo quería hacerte sentir bien hoy y no sé... Quería verte sonreír. 

—Sé que tus deseos son buenos —bajó la mirada—. Pero estoy tan acostumbrada a la soledad y la indiferencia, eres una excepción que me duele. Y no quiero que duelas. Me gusta estar contigo y quiero disfrutar plenamente de eso. 

—Creo que también debí prestar más atención a cómo te estabas sintiendo... 

—Yo debí decírtelo en lugar de pensar que podrías imaginarlo. 

Ambos suspiraron, pero Spinel siguió mirando hacia el suelo. 

—Perdón —él soltó su mano. 

Y ahora sí levantó su mirada, encontrándose con el chico acercándose a ella. La joven dejó salir un pequeño jadeo, a pesar de la situación no pensó que iba a abrazarla. 

Y todavía tardó en aceptarlo.

Con dificultad movió sus brazos, pasándolos alrededor de la cintura del joven de cabellos rizados. Se acercó más a él y escondió su rostro en su cuello, podía percibir a Steven cálido y seguro. 

Un lindo refugio. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, cada vez permitiéndose más libertad para poder disfrutar del momento. 

Un abrazo no falso. 

«Tan extraño» 

—Spinel. 

—Mhm... 

—¿Recuerdas la coreografía navideña de la preparatoria? 

—¿Qué? —rió, aún sin separarse de él. 

—Sí, la que usamos para la obra de teatro. 

—Sí... creo que sí. 

Steven sonrió y se separó de ella —Oh the weather outside is frightful... but the fire is so delightful... 

Eran pasos algo simples, así que el chico aún recordaba la mayoría. Spinel rió apenada mientras Steven daba una vuelta. 

—And since we've no place to go... Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! 

—It doesn't show signs of stopping —se unió, meciéndose un poco junto a él—. And I've brought some corn for popping... 

—The lights are turned way down low... Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! 

Continuaron bailando en aquel espacio del parque, alternándose para cantar. Un par de movimientos más, una vuelta y unieron sus voces. 

—The fire is slowly dying... and, my dear, we're still goodbying. But as long as you love me so... Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! 

Steven rió y tomó una de las manos de la chica para bailar juntos, Spinel lo miró a los ojos mientras mostraba una auténtica sonrisa.

El chico de cabellos rizados la atrajo más hacia él y la hizo dar una vuelta, pero los pies de Spinel se cruzaron, un pequeño grito de ambos y poco después se encontraban en el suelo.

No había sido tan agradable por el terreno frío. 

Después de unos segundos, Spinel volvió a reír, recostándose sobre el suelo. Steven la siguió, riendo un poco menos escandalosamente que ella. 

—Qué torpes somos —colocó sus manos sobre su estómago—, y no sé por qué me da tanta risa... 

—Es bueno verte tan contenta —la miró sonriendo, estando sentado junto a ella. 

—Gracias, muñequito, hace mucho que no me reía así... 

Sintió sus mejillas arder, llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar alguno de los apodos que le había puesto. 

—Oh... sí está nevando —Spinel miraba hacia el cielo—, es lindo... 

—Lo es... 

—Después de todo no es un mal cumpleaños —sonrió y cerró los ojos, suspirando. 

Steven continuó viéndola, ella parecía estar muy tranquila a pesar de estar tendida en el piso frío. No había pasado gente, así que nadie los había visto raro, de todos modos se reiría por eso. 

Oh cielos, ahí iba de nuevo.

Otra vez esos pensamientos sobre ella, sobre lo hermosa que se veía, esa sensación reconfortante que provocaba en su pecho.

Quería acercarse más a ella.

Tal vez solo un poco.

Un poco más. 

Cerca de sus labios. 

Agradecía que la chica tuviera los ojos cerrados, si no ya lo hubiese atrapado observándola. 

—Ya no dijiste nada —abrió uno de sus ojos. 

—Solo quería disfrutar esto en silencio —rió. 

—Es agradable —suspiró—. Aunque me gustaría tomar algo caliente, todo menos... 

—Un café, pobre de tu estómago. 

Spinel rió —Cielos, a veces me caigo mal. ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedo tomar café? Es lo máximo, pero, ey, gracias estómago delicado. 

—Puedo prepararte un chocolate caliente. 

—Eso sería maravilloso...

El chico sonrió nuevamente, viendo cómo la joven volvía a tener los dos ojos cerrados. Una ventisca de aire fresco movió los cabellos rojizos de la joven y esta rió, quitando los pequeños mechones que se habían atravesado en su rostro. 

Steven parpadeó un par de veces. 

«Para ser honesto, estoy cansado de sobrepensar» 

—Spinel. 

—¿Sí? 

—¿Puedes sentarte? 

—¿Ah? —lo miró, el chico la observaba de manera serena—. ¿Por qué? 

—Solo hazlo —rió suavemente. 

—De acuerdo, chico lindo. 

La joven de las coletas se apoyó sobre sus hombros y luego se enderezó para sentarse, Steven estaba a su lado pero ambos se miraban de frente. 

—¿Entonces? —la chica le sonrió. 

—Estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste antes, así que cierra los ojos y pide un deseo. 

—Mmm... bien —obedeció e hizo una pequeña mueca graciosa. 

El joven de cabellos castaños se acercó más a ella, definitivamente aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Colocó sus manos sobre la chaqueta y la atrajo hacia él sin ser brusco. 

—¿Qué-

El chico cerró los ojos y terminó con la distancia entre ellos. 

Sintió su cálida respiración y la suavidad de aquellos labios teñidos de rosa. 

Tan dulce y tierno, y tan corto pero lo suficientemente valioso. 

Cuando se separó de ella vio hacia abajo, donde sus manos estaban sosteniendo la tela de su chaqueta. Fue subiendo su mirada, encontrándose con una Spinel asombrada que llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus propios labios. 

—¿Por qué? —miró hacia el suelo. 

El chico de cabellos rizados al fin soltó la prenda avergonzado, sintiendo su rostro arder y ese cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo. No quería responder a su pregunta, quería volver a besarla. 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó con timidez. 

El chico comenzaba a lucir realmente nervioso, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir, y ahora solo le estaba dando muchas vueltas. 

También estaba moviendo las manos liberando algo de ese nerviosismo. 

Spinel soltó una risita y luego puso un dedo sobre la punta de la nariz del chico. 

—Boop. 

Steven rió también, pero a diferencia de ella él se veía avergonzado. Aún estaba atontado, se había acostumbrado a esa sensación cuando pensaba en ella, pero después de haberla besado era aún más intenso.

Un pequeño desastre. 

Ya no tenía el control de la situación, aunque si era sincero, tampoco era desagradable. 

Solo quería un poco más de valor para hacer algo más de una vez por todas. 

—Perdón, estoy muy nervioso —rió ocultando parcialmente su rostro. 

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. 

—Oh, vaya... —puso sus manos sobre sus piernas, inflando las mejillas. 

—Steven —susurró. 

—¿Sí? 

—Ven —le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, luego vio hacia uno de sus lados, como si estuviera verificando que no hubiera nadie. Abrió la boca cerca de su oído y volvió a susurrar—. Me gustas. 

Dios, Steven no quería sufrir un ataque al corazón. 

Tragó saliva y volteó a verla, la chica de cabellos fantasía le estaba sonriendo, un ligero rubor cubría su rostro. 

«Tan bonita» 

—Spinel.

—¿Sí?

Steven abrió la boca, listo para decir algo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Era un momento especial, necesitaba pensar bien en sus palabras.

—Yo... ah —rió y rascó su cabeza.

—En serio que puedes ponerte nervioso —veía a aquel "tomatito" que intentaba si quiera decir una frase—. Es lindo pero me preocupa...

—Haces que me ponga tonto —al fin habló.

—Sí, somos dos tontos —rió, no con la intención de burlarse de él.

—Lo siento... usualmente se me facilita hablar.

—Ah, no es necesario que sigas hablando —se acercó a él, buscando sostener una de sus manos.

Steven no se movió, solo vio como la chica se aproximaba. Cuando Spinel apretó su mano izquierda, él cerró los ojos, esperando sentir sus labios.

La percibió muy cerca de él, pero el beso jamás llegó.

Esperó unos pocos segundos más y luego abrió los ojos.

Spinel sacó su lengua, emitiendo un "mmm".

Steven jadeó y sintió su rostro sonrojarse de nuevo.

La chica soltó un ronquido y luego una risa. Steven diría que era una linda risa, pero como se estaba burlando de él, ahora estaba un poco indignado.

—Oye...

—Perdón —apretó su mano de nuevo, seguía riendo—, perdón...

Steven frunció las cejas y en cuanto puso una mano sobre una de las mejillas de Spinel, no dudó en plantarle un beso.

No tan lindo, pues la chica estaba riendo aún.

El chico de cabellos rizados observó su reacción. La joven de las coletas se quedó en blanco.

Bueno, no en blanco, en un bonito rojo.

Ahora era Steven quien estaba riendo.

—No estaba lista...

Se miraron por unos segundos, expresiones suaves y nerviosas a la vez.

—¿Estás lista ahora?

Spinel sonrió, asintiendo —Sí, creo que sí. Ya jugamos lo suficiente.

—Sí.

El chico suspiró y sostuvo su mejilla nuevamente.

Spinel se acercó y cerró sus ojos —Si me aplicas lo mismo que te hice lo siguiente que vas a sentir es un puñetazo en la cara.

—Ey, ya no estamos jugando, ¿o sí? —rió.

—No es un juego.

Steven siguió sonriendo incluso cuando besó a Spinel.

Suave igualmente, apenas un rose de sus labios. Tomando valor volvió a unirlos, pero esta vez moviéndolos y tomando un ritmo lento pero seguro.

Steven deslizó su mano hasta llegar a la nuca de la joven, acariciándola un poco mientras intensificaba el beso.

Con un gran esfuerzo estaba dejando de pensar tanto, solo concentrándose en el dulce sabor de aquella chica. 

El movimiento sincronizado de sus labios.

Dulce, maravilloso; algo cálido en aquel día de invierno.

Spinel acercó un poco más su cuerpo al joven, aún besándolo. Steven retiró su mano de su mejilla y llevó ambos brazos a su cintura, para rodearla.

Y luego se dieron cuenta de lo incómodo de la posición de ambos.

Un par de risitas nerviosas. 

Steven se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la joven, quien aceptó inmediatamente.

Y ahora sí podía abrazar su cintura.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente.

Spinel pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros del chico, cruzándolos, meciéndose hacia un lado. 

Después de todo, le gustaban los besos divertidos.

—¿Ahora sí quieres ir a mi casa?

—Oh, cielos, qué propuesta tan indecente, señor Universe.

El chico frunció un poco las cejas y después reaccionó, negando con la cabeza —No, no, no me refería a eso —quitó las manos de su cintura, riendo completamente apenado—. No, yo no...

Spinel sonreía con satisfacción. Hacerlo avergonzarse era uno de sus deleites.

—¿Me prepararás chocolate caliente?

—Seguro —asintió.

—Entonces sí.

Steven sonrió, veía que los copos de nieve se acumulaban en el cabello rojizo de la chica. Llevó sus manos a su bufanda, desenvolviéndola de su cuello.

—Wowowow eso no —Spinel negó con la cabeza—. Morirás y yo no me haré responsable.

—Tengo buenas defensas —rió y comenzó a envolver la prenda en el cuello de la chica, observando lo apenada que estaba.

—No abuses de eso, tonto.

—No me digas tonto —hizo un puchero.

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Amor de mi vida suena muy bien, ¿sabes?

—Olvídalo —frunció las cejas.

—¿Mi vida?

—No.

—Mi universo.

—En tus sueños.

Steven rió y luego besó su frente —Bueno, yo sí diré que eres mi universo.

—No... —Spinel apretó los ojos y se cubrió la cara—, detente, es mucho.

Y el joven de cabellos rizados también encontraba satisfacción en ese tipo de reacciones por parte de la chica.

—Vamos.

Ella suspiró y retiró las manos de su rostro —Bien...

Vio que él le ofrecía una de sus manos y la tomó, entrelazándolas de inmediato. Con pasos lentos comenzaron a avanzar por el parque.

—¿Caminaremos hasta tu casa?

—Oh, no, hasta la tuya, dejé el dondai estacionado a una cuadra de tu casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Pudimos haber viajado en auto todo este tiempo?

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué no lo hicimos?

—El viaje habría sido más corto y yo quería más tiempo para hablar contigo.

Ambos se detuvieron, ahora tenían que cruzar la calle pero el semáforo aún no estaba en rojo.

—Entonces me hiciste caminar de manera innecesaria.

Steven rió —Sí, es cierto.

El semáforo cambió y los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero ahora viendo hacia el frente.

—Te lo compensaré.

—¿Con qué?

—Muchos besos.

—Hmm —lo miró—. Hecho.

—Bien.

Se miraron por unos segundos, luego miraron a los alrededores.

—En público sería incómodo —comentó Spinel.

—Un poco.

—Pero puedes adelantarme uno.

Steven asintió y se acercó —Feliz navidad —besó su mejilla—, y próspero año nuevo.

Spinel rió y le dio un golpesito en el brazo —Tonto.

—Listo, vámonos —sostuvo bien su mano.

De nuevo entre bromas y palabras tontas, avanzaron entre aquellas calles mientras la nieve caía y la música de la época sonaba en los locales.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm por ahí leí que la espinela era del mes de agosto, pero aún así se me hizo lindo poner que su cumpleaños era en navidad :')
> 
> Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, gracias por leer.


End file.
